Malvaron
Malvaron is a recurring character of Mysticons. He is a young talented male astromancer who is stationed in the Palace. He becomes the Mysticons' new instructor on how to fully master and utilize their newly acquired mystical abilities to their strongest. He is voiced by Mac Heywood. Personal 'Appearance' Malvaron is a tall guy with brown skin and black hair. He wears a jacket with the Astromancers symbol on the back of it. 'Personality' Malvaron is a very loyal friend. He is patient with the Mysticons, often offering advice and guidance to the girls as their assigned mentor. Loyalty Malvaron is one of the Astromancers, and the first of them to arrive after Queen Goodfey's summons. In episode thirteen, his loyalty to the Mysticons was questioned by Arkayna and the other Mysticons when he agreed with the Astromancers that the Dragon Disk should be destroyed. However, he later reaffirmed his loyalty to the Mysticons by helping Arkayna use it in an attempt to free her parents from DreadBane's curse. 'Abilities' Like his sister, Malvaron is extremely strong and talented in the use of immensely powerful magic used by the Astromancers. He can cast a simple tracking spell to find people from a great distance, and erect a strong shield out of orange-colored energy for protection. 'Relationships' Tazma Grimm He is the older brother of Tazma. He and his sister do not get along well, and she even tried to kill him in "How to Train a Mysticon". Overall, their relationship is very strained. Arkayna Goodfey Arkayna and Malvaron have a very close relationship. Although Arkayna can be stubborn at times, Malvaron patiently helps her to master her powers, serving as both a mentor and a dear friend. The two are often seen together combining their magical powers during various missions, such as in episode nine and episode thirteen. In "All Hail Necrafa", Arkayna was deeply hurt by Malvaron's disloyalty towards her and the other Mysticons, but Malvaron later reassured Arkayna that he wanted to help free her parents from DreadBane's curse. Doug Being a fellow Astromancer, Doug is close friends with Malvaron. The two share history as Astromancers, and both help the Mysticons to master their powers. Biography After the treachery of his younger sister Tazma is discovered, he becomes the Mysticons new instructor and mentor on how to fully control their new abilities and find the four spellbooks of the Codex. Trivia Background * Malvaron is voiced by the same voice actor who also voices Baron Dreadbane. * His magical aura is bright orange, same as his aunt's. Appearances *Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon * The Coronation * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies (hologram) * Lost and Found * A Girl and Her Gumlump * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed Gallery Videos Meet the Mysticons! MALVARON|Young Royal Astromancer Links Category:Characters Category:Astromancers Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters